Conventionally, a self-sustained operation assisting device is disclosed which enables a self-sustained operation of a fuel cell used in cooperation with a system power supply under a power failure of the system power supply, and allows the fuel cell to adapt to sharp load fluctuation (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).